It All Started With Her Fall
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: ZUTARA. When Katara settles in the Fire Nation after the war, what will become of the gang's friendship? And what will become of Katara and Zuko as Katara falls and Zuko is willing to catch her. Hints of Taang. Mostly Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the charcters included in it.

By: ChopStickGirl120

Katara sighed. She was relaxed...knee deep in water. That might not be comfortable for someone else, but not Katara. She adored the water. She let her fingertips brush across the clear liquid. Small strips of water floated as she bended.

She was alone...no one to disturb her. Some alone time did sound amazing, but time with her friends was even more precious. Though, she never really saw her friends much anymore. They weren't as close as they used to be.

Aang was traveling. He always had something to keep him occupied. Wether it was traveling the nations, or hanging out with Toph...a lot. Those two were pretty close. But they were around the same age, so she thought that made sense. Yes, Aang and Toph manage to see each other quite a bit. Katara decided to settle in the Fire Nation. She figured that was the reason no on ever came to visit her.

Her own brother, Sokka, didn't even come to give her greetings. He wasstill a little stubborn when it came to the Fire Nation. He wouldnt give up the fact that the people that started the war are gone, And the conflict is over. So Sokka just stayed in the South Pole and he was content there.

A while back, Katara had decided that she wanted to live in the South Pole once everything died down. That, obviously, didn't go as planned. The Fire Nation had grown on her. She like dit now that everything was remotley in peace.

The Fire Nation was a beautiful place. It grew so many more things than the dull South Pole. It was filled with abundance. And the firebenders were so awesome to watch. Sometimes she wished she was a firebender. They were so triumphant. So mysterious, so...

"Oh my gosh" Katara gazed. She got out of the water and onto the roads. She got to a remote part of the city and saw a closer look.

There was a man firebending on the roof of an abnormally large building. He was so precise of his every move. Not a hair out of place. Everything was as it should be.

A crowd of people looked up at the man for a moment and then went back to what they were doing. Couldn't they see how good this guy was?

"Ugh, hes up there _again?_" Katara heard one girl say.

"Well isn't he always?" Another girl giggled.

"Who is that?" Katara came into their conversation. The girls just gave her a dirty look.

"Thats the Fire Lord" The first girl said.

"Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko" Another girl added, "Shows how much you know."

Katara paused. She really didn't know what to say. She had just stared at Zuko for, gosh, she lost count of the minutes. She was admiring how truly gifted he was. Katara wasn't sure if he had always been that good, but then again, she never really payed attention.

She walked away from the girls. She didn't know what cam eover her. She never really thought about Zuko that way before. It was...abnormal.

When she glanced up at building again, Zuko was gone. No big deal. It's not like she cared. Or did she? Well, she really didn't wanna think of that logic. Her bare feet touched the cold pavement. She hoped that her feet wouldn't get bruised, though, since she had been walking quite a bit latley.

Katara decided to get off of the road and move to a more grassy area. Flowers were blooming and the grass was growing back since the war had ended and no more heavy explosives were needed. But it was, however, the Fire Nation. Of course there was going to be some desecrated areas that were burnt to a crisp. She just couldn't believe it had been a while since the war had ended.

Then, Katara was walkng up a hill to see the sunset. She lost her balance. Down she went. She couldn't feel much else except pain striking her body. She suddenly felt like she was safe. It was warm...and then she lost conciousness.

Her eyes flew open a while later...but it wasn't where she was before. She was no longer outside, but rather in the Fire Lord's palace.

'W-what am I doing here?" Katara held her head in pain.

"Hold still, dear" A servant was trying to keep some ice secured on her head to ease the pain.

"What happened, though?" Katara tried to calm down as she let the servant keep the ice to her head.

"Well, Fire Lord Zuko came in with you in his arms. I assumed that you fell or something. He was here with me just a second ago...but he had to leave the room for a moment"

"Oh..." Katara's eyes widened,"Thanks"

"No problem, dear, I'll sent him in" The servant exited the room in search of the young Fire Lord.

Then the door swung open and Zuko entered. He closed the door tightly behind him and approached Katara.

"It's good to see you're well" Zuko cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah" Katara looked down, "Your majesty, I am not entirely sure why you did that for me..."

"I had to" Zuko spoke up, "You were falling" Then he realized hes sounded really mushy and he couldn't have that, "I would have done it for anybody"

"Oh, okay then" Katara felt a little umcomfortable with the Fire Lord. After all, she was gazing at him a while ago, which made things harder and harder.

"Not looking at me now?" Zuko narrowed his eyes on the water bender.

"No...its just..." She couldn't think of what to say. She tried to get up off of the bed, but she was so weak. She ached so badly, but she couldn't show weakness. Not in front of Zuko. So she climbed out of the bed and pretended to be alright. Then her weak muscles lost control once more, and she was about to fall. Luckily, she had Zuko there to help her again. So Zuko caught the girl in his massive arms.

He held her tight for a moment and then set her down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere"

"And why is that?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're not healed enough" Zuko glanced at the other side of the room as he crossed his arms.

"Who are you to judge that?" Katara also crossed her arms.

"Katara. You. Fell. Off. The. Bed." Zuko stated,"You're staying"

She let out a sigh of protest and then put the covers over her.

"I will see you later then" Zuko exited the and left Katara in the strange room. He proceeded to his own quarters. Once he was sure that his door was locked in his room, he layed down on the bed and just thought happy thoughts. His uncle would sure appriciate anything that made Zuko think happy thoughts. Too bad he would never tell his uncle though. But, he'd probably find out eventually.


	2. Inturrupted Breakfast

Chapter #2

Zuko stirred as his eyes opened. His hair was a mess and he had been so tired that he fell asleep in his clothes. He took the blankets of of him and swung his feet off of the bed. He had an interesting day ahead of him. He had his usual meetings and such. Some bending practice perhaps. But he also had a certain water bender somewhere within these halls. To get re-aquainted with the girl would probably be a difficult task. She had never really taken a liking to Zuko.

Zuko couldn't help but catch her that previous day. He couldn't let her fall. He didn't wanna see her in pain at all...but she had already gone down half the hill before he managed to finally catch her. He hoped that there was no evident signs that he caught her out of care for the girl. That was stupid in his won mind. He couldn't think that way. Why would he even care about someone like Katara? She was nothing special...

...Or was she...?

He refused to think like that...but he couldn't figure out why he had saved her in the first place if it wasn't out of care. Out of...friendship? Well, they weren't really good friends, so that one doesn't work. Maybe out of...kindness? No, that didn't fit Zuko in the least. He had always given people the impression that he cared about no one except himself.

His thoughts were inturrupted by his door swinging open. Who would dare address the Fire Lord without even knocking.

"Zuko" Iroh bowed his head a little before coming closer to his nephew.

"Oh," Zuko sighed in relief. He had a feeling it was going to be Katara or something, "Hello"

"Expecting someone else?" Iroh smiled as he took a sip of his morning tea.

"No, I just..." Zuko stumbled on his words, "Wasn't expecting anyone to come to my door and just walk in"

"Oh?" His uncle shook his head, "Actually, the charming young woman across the hall said it would be funny, so I tried it"

"Uncle, you remember Katara" Zuko mumbled.

"Of course I do" Iroh sat next to his nephew on the bed, "Now the question is...why is she here?"

"She was...well...it was like" The Fire Lord couldn't get his words to fit the situation.

"Well..." A smile was still on Iroh's face as he waited for Zuko's reply.

"She was falling down a hill, and I was there, so I caught her before she reached the bottom," Zukolooked away, "She had some injuries, so I brought her here and had her fixed up"

"How kind-hearted of you ,nephew" Iroh smirked, "Now, what did you do to the real Zuko?" He joked around.

"Oh, shut up, uncle." Zuko crossed his arms and put his nose up in the air.

"You always were very defensive" Iroh sipped some more tea, "Would you like some tea?"

"For the last time, uncle, no I do not want any tea"

"But it's a new flavor" Iroh persuaded.

"No"

"Fine..." Iroh left the room smiling and drinking his tea peacefully.

Zuko ran his hands through his black hair and sighed. Looks like it was time to pay a visit to his guest. So he started down the hallway and stopped at a familiar door. He had put Katara in Azula's old room. Ugh, he hated going in there.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" A familiar voice came from the room and so Zuko turned the doorknob and opened up the door.

"Feeling better?" Zuko was stoic.

"Yes, thank you" Katara said beign grateful and cocky at the same time.

"Oh you're lucky I cared enough to even catch you" Zuko narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"It wouldn't have mattered, I could have taken care of myself" Katara lied.

"No, you couldn't have" Zuko said through clentched teeth.

"Yes, I could have" She was getting in a heated arguement with the Fire Lord. She better quit it while its still beginning. It still might be the Zuko she knew before, but he had a lot more power in his hands, "Nevermind"

"Giving up so soon?" Zuko smirked, "I thought so"

"You bastard" Katara murmured.

"Ooh, of all people, look who would have the fowl mouth"

"I. Lived. With. Sokka" Katara laughed,"Of course I'd have fowl language"

"That is a very good point" Zuko smiled. He loved it when she'd make fun of her brother. He pretty much liked any time that she spoke at all. He didn't know why though. It wasn't love, though. It couldn't be. It was Katara they were talking about here. That was totally impossible and incomprehendeble in Zuko's mind.

"Um, so" Katara noticed Zuko's silence. It seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Oh!" Zuko forgot that he was in front of Katara, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um, sure" She didn't wanna be too much trouble, but breakfast did sound nice.

"Well, dont just sit there then" Zuko scoffed,"Lets go"

"Wait, where are we going?" Katara tried to get out of bed.

"You're going to have breakfast with me" Zuko sounded a bit annoyed at her ignorance, "You know since we both need to eat."

"Oh, okay"

Zuko forgot of her injuries and took Katara's arm and placed it around his shoulder. He helped her up. She hated this position and yearned to get out of it. And, yet, she felt safe.

They made their way to a grand table with two plates set out already.

"Were you expecting me to eat with you?" Katara questioned the Fire Lord.

"Yes" He replied promptly, "Now, eat"

"Fine" Katara didn't object to the free meal. Even if it was from someone like Zuko.

They ate in silence. It looked like Zuko wanted to say something, but as soon as he was going to bring something up, he looked down at his food and didn't say a word. It was kinda awkward. He wasn't used to having a companion while eating unless it was his uncle.

When they had been close to done eating, some servants came and took their plates.

"I guess I really never got to thank you" Katara paused, "for what you did and all"

"Yeah...um" Zuko didn't look at the girl.

"It was sweet, almost out of character for you" the water bender smiled at the man.

"Yes, well..." Zuko's cheeks turned a light pink color as he turned away from her. Katara went up to Zuko and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Zuko just held his cheek with his mouth wide open. His jaw dropped. Katara looked at him and snapped her fingers.

"Are you there, Zuko?" Katara snapped her fingers again and Zuko quickly got out of his dreamy state.

"Katara..." Zuko siad,"Come over here for a second"

"Um, sure?" Katara was unsure if she should walk over the firebender. But she limped over as best she could again. Zuko looked straight into the girl's eyes, without a coherant thought in his mind and put his hand on her cheek. Katara looked confused. Zuko pulled their lips together and Katara's cheeks heated up very fast.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" They heard a voice and immidiatly broke apart.

"Oh, shit" Zuko put his hand to his face.

"Who told my brother I was here?!" Katara moaned.

Author's Notes

Okay, so It wasn't the longest chapter ever, but it was something. I hope it wasn't too rushed, I'm trying to take my time. More to come soon!!

chesca13321: Yeah, it kinda did seem like they didn't remember each other in the begining. Sorry about that. But thanks for the review.

wicca in training: Yeah thanks, I'm trying to update as much as possible.

latafmodginkinap1618: Got it. I'll try to take my time. It's kind of been a habit of mine to kind of rush. But I'll try to get outta that.

pink princess 16: Thanks. I will update again soon!


	3. Zuko's realization

Chapter 3

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled at his sister,"You're consorting with the enemy!!"

"WHAT ENEMY? THERE IS NO ENEMY!" Katara didn't need her brother's shit right now.

"UM, YEAH" Sokka looked annoyed, "ZUKO!"

"I thought you guys got along after a while" Katara tried to calm down.

"Not really" Sokka crossed his arms and looked away.

"He has always been too stubborn to be-friend anyone of the Fire Nation" Zuko mumbled.

"Damn straight" Sokka agreed.

"Such talk toward the Fire Lord will not be tolerated" Zuko was certainly not keeping a calm mind.

"But Zuko--" Katara put her hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder.

"Silence" Zuko was in no mood for this any longer. He grabbed Katara by her wrist and looked into her dark eyes. Zuko's firm grip startled Katara. She could see the dominence in his eyes. He was in control of the Fire Nation, and he wasn't going to let a minor freak-out from Sokka ruin his reign.

"You will not disrespect the Fire Lord" Zuko's eyes suddenly narrowed to Katara,"Escpecially if you're a resident of the Fire Nation"

"Let go of my sister, you ass" Sokka moved closer to Zuko.

"Make me"

"That is really pathetic. One minute, you are practically eating my sister's face off, and the next, you're holding her wrist. Not only threatening her, but her older brother as well" An expression of victory remained on Sokka's face.

Zuko looked at Sokka for just a moment before releasing Katara gently. He wanted to just drop his head in shame of his dishonorable actions. He couldn't believe that he actually stooped that low. But he had to keep his cool. He was Fire Lord, and had to look confident at all times.

"My apologies" Zuko maintained his composure as best he could.

"My deepest apologies as well" Iroh popped in, who actually was listening at the doorway,"I take full responsibility for my nephew's actions."

"Uncle" Zuko looked over to the man in dismay,"I am a man now...you dont have to take the fall for me"

"Your majesty, I _insist_" Iroh smiled,"If you dont mind, I'd like to invite our guests to stay the night"

Zuko gave the older man a cold glare and then rolled his eyes.  
"Very well"

"Good" Then he gestured to the servants politley, "Show them to their rooms"

"Yes, General Iroh" the few servants in the room chimed in at different times. Once Iroh saw that they were each in their respective rooms, he sighed.

"I would have thought you'd be happier for their presence tonight" Iroh smirked,"After all, you did seem to develop a liking to Katara"

"What would give you that idea?!" Zuko scoffed.

"Nephew" Iroh put a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder,"Correct me if i'm wrong, but I was under the impression that displays of affection, such as kissing, were at least administered to friends if not more"

"Damn it! Did everybody in the whole world see that?!" Zuko griped.

"Get a grip, Zuko" Iroh nudged his shoulder,"Love is nothing to be ashamed of"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Zuko threw his hands in the air and then sat down in the nearest chair.

"Perhaps not yet...but soon"

"Uncle! I'm not even on good terms with the girl!"

"Then let me ask you this," Iroh paused,"Why did you bring her here? Why did you even bother to catch her if you didn't have some feeling for her in your heart. And even if it was for reasons unknown that you brought her in...why did you kiss her?"

Zuko buried his face in his hands. He didn't know how to answer these questions. Such easy questions. He could easily make up lies for all the answers just to prove his uncle wrong. But he didn't want to lie. He wanted to be truthful.

"Zuko, sometimes even Fire Lords need to show weakness or emotion" Iroh put an arm around his nephew,"Or else they will end up like your father...or Azula"

Zuko uncovered his face and looked at his uncle.

"Look, truthfully, I have no idea what I feel. Why I feel it or whatever. I dont know how I feel about Katara...I just know that she's important for some reason."

"Thank you for opening up, nephew..." Iroh gave Zuko a smile and took his arm from around his shoulders,"You know what you must do now, right?"

"Um, put this all behind me?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

"No." Iroh said promptly,"You must apologize to them"

"Must I?"

"Yes, Zuko"

"Damn it" Zuko trailed off to Katara's room first. He'd rather deal with an angry girl than the angry girl's older brother. He silently walked down the halls, dimming the lanterns that were hanging in the corridors a little bit. Finally, he got to that familiar door again. After hesitating for a second, he knocked on the dorr lightly.

"Come in" Katara's soft, but firm voice responded.

"Hey" Zuko addressed her very informally.

"Yes" Katara's voice sounded deep with anger and spite.

"Look, I'm--" Zuko bit his lip,"I'm sorry for earlier"

"Which part, you yelling at my brother, or torturing me?" It seemed as though she was not easy at forgiving.

"Both"

"Well, you should be" She turned her head away from him.

"I apologized! What the hell more do you want?!" Zuko sat on the bed next to her.

"I just--" Katara looked away,"I just didn't know what to think about you after you..."

"Kissed you?" Zuko finished the girl's sentence.

"Well, yeah"

"I'm _that _bad of a kisser, eh?" Zuko smirked.

"It's not that, it's just...just. I wasn't expecting it..."

"So...is that good or bad?" Zuko leaned a little closer.

"It's..." Katara couldn't find the words to say. She wanted to say that was the best kiss she ever had, but she wasn't ready to say that to his face. I mean, this was _Zuko._ But it just kind of of slipped out,"No, it wasn't bad...it was actually...kind of nice." She was just waiting for Zuko to burst out laughing and say that he tricked her. She dreaded that kind of reaction.

Zuko was speechless. He sat there in awe of Katara's words. Finally, he snapped back into reality and looked at Katara's face. He tried to sit there long enough to memorize every feature on her delicate face. Every hair on her head. He wanted a visual image of her.

He could only see a side-view of her face since she had turned her head away from him in embarrasment. He softly pulled her chin to make her face him. He gave her a smile that nearly no one had ever seen Zuko with. He looked into her dark eyes and drew their lips together once more. It was a fiery kiss, full of passion. His lips pressed against hers tightly. She swung her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

After a bit, their lips seperated and the both were breathing heavily. They looked into each others eyes deeply.

"So, what does this make us, then?" Zuko whispered into the water bender's ear.

"Dating?" She suggested.

"That works." Zuko smiled. Katara rested her head on his chest and he kept her in a firm embrace.

"Now...to tell my brother..." Katara whispered once again.

"Oh, shit, do we have to?"

"Either that, or we let him find us making out again" Katara mumbled.

"Lets go tell him, shall we?"

Author's notes:

Ah, that took a day or two write. I've been kinda lazy, but I definetly want to update every 1-3 days. Thats my goal, at least. Well I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it's not too terribly rushed this time.


End file.
